This invention relates generally to toy gliders and more specifically, to such gliders which simulate the movement of birds by having wings which flap up and down.
Many different types of toy gliders have been designed over the years but none have successfully simulated the flapping movement of a bird's wings during flight. Typically, a toy glider or airplane has been formed of a fuselage with wings and stabilizers suitably mounted along with some type of ballast at a location selected to provide desired gliding characteristics. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,374,000, a pair of wings 12 are formed integrally with the fuselage section and are fixed by a bracing rod 22 which maintains the wings in a selected position.
More recently, with the availability of new materials, foam material has been used in various designs, thereby providing certain desirable attributes. Gliders formed of foam material are less likely to cause damage when striking objects than gliders formed of more rigid material and are particularly advantageous when used by young children. For example, gliders formed of foam material are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,086, 3,909,976, 4,033,070 and 4,512,690. While gliders made in accordance with the teachings of these patents provide enjoyable experiences for those who glide them, they all have wing surfaces which are essentially stationary relative to the main body or fuselage section.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a glider which simulates the movement of a bird in flight by having wings which flap up and down relative to the fuselage of the glider.
Another object is the provision of an inexpensive toy suitable for use by people of all ages, particularly young children, in which gliders can be flown for considerable distances with their wings flapping up and down.
Various additional objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.